


Another First

by spankingsherlock



Series: Johnlock Verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankingsherlock/pseuds/spankingsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have been seeing each other for months, spanking has played a big role in their lives, but they've never had sex. This is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another First

"This is silly," Sherlock murmured, a blush painting his face. "I've been over your knee countless times. I should not be nervous about this, about sex."

"Well it is a little different," John teased, his lips just mere inches from Sherlock's neck. Sherlock could feel the warm breath there, and it sent a shiver down his spine. "I mean, to be very honest, it's on the same level, but it's a different kind of intimacy."

"Still, I apologize," Sherlock groaned, the words catching as John's lips touched his skin. “I shouldn’t be this nervous.”

"Don't apologize," John hummed, the vibrations sending shockwaves through him. "If you want to stop, we can, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered. "I don't want to."

John lifted his lips off of Sherlock's neck and kissed him, hard. Sherlock melted into the kiss, nerves pale against the haze of lust and love. John then pressed against him and Sherlock could feel his lover's arousal through his pajama bottoms. He pressed his own hips against John's and gasped at the friction there.

John slipped Sherlock's shirt over his head and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wow," he murmured appreciatively, eyes raking up and down Sherlock's chest.

The desire that burned in John's eyes was enough to make Sherlock feel confident, full of energy. John then slipped off his own shirt and Sherlock was able to do some appreciating of his own. He reached out and touched John's broad shoulder.

"Wow yourself," he teased, watching John watch him.

"Are you still red from last night?" John asked him, voice husky.

"Maybe you should check," Sherlock quipped in reply.

John turned him onto his stomach and Sherlock was quick to oblige him. John then tugged down the thin trousers covering him, leaving them at his knees. Sherlock pressed his face into the pillow, imagining the admiring look on John's face. He could still feel the marks left in the wake of the previous night's punishment.

"You turn red so easily," John praised, voice heavy with want. "It's beautiful."

“So you say,” he said with a light huff, a smile on his face. John pressed his lips to Sherlock’s backside, lips cool against the red hot skin. That made Sherlock shiver, desperately. “Tell me if this isn’t okay, Sherlock.”

John spread his cheeks carefully and licked a stripe along the crack, chuckling under his breath. Sherlock shuddered, which John must have considered a positive response, because he continued, licking at him vigorously.

“Hands and knees would be better,” John suggested.

Sherlock moved quickly, tucking his knees underneath him and leaning forward on his hands. John then got up, leaving Sherlock like that. Sherlock almost felt like he was going to get spanked, but that was not what the world had in store for him in that moment.

Sherlock dared not look back, but he could deduce what was occurring by the sounds. John squeezed lubricant out of a small bottle and spread it onto his hands. Then, Sherlock forgot all about deduction by sound, when the tip of John’s finger penetrated him.

He gasped.

“You okay love?” John asked him gently.

“Yes.”

John took it very slowly. His finger slowly slipped inside, and Sherlock went from feeling tense and nervous to keening back, trying to get it deeper. He wanted to please John. He always wanted to please John; that was, in its essence, who Sherlock Holmes was and what he truly stood for.

Soon, John had two fingers inside of him and was thrusting them in and out of his slippery hole.

“I can’t…stay up,” he whined, his knees shaking.

“Oh.”

John pulled his fingers out and then carefully, yet with strength, flipped him over. Sherlock sighed, relieved to hit the bed. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and then John was kissing him. The kiss seemed to reinfuse him with whatever strength he was missing.

“I want us like this,” John explained, patiently. “I want to be able to see you while I finally make love to you.”

Sherlock nodded.

It took some time for John to finally be inside of him. He tried at first, but Sherlock was nervous and far too tight, so John went back for more lube. He added more, and took the whole process slow. He kissed Sherlock’s jaw as he started to press inside for the second time. He honestly took it so slowly that Sherlock was sure he was going to break. It took a long time before John stopped, bottomed out inside of him.

“Oh,” Sherlock moaned at the realization.

John stared into his eyes for a moment.

“You okay love?” he asked.

“I am,” Sherlock replied, barely able to move from the overstimulation of being wrapped in John’s arms, legs around John’s waist, while John was deep inside of him.  “I’m perfect.”

John smirked at that.

“Hell yes, you are,” he laughed softly, leaning forward and capturing Sherlock’s lips in a quick kiss. He then pulled back and hiked Sherlock’s legs a bit higher, slowly starting to move.

To Sherlock, it was all a blur of ecstasy. The nerves that he had been feeling over the idea of a ‘first time’ with John just faded away into nothingness. All was right because he was with his John, his life, his love. Everything was going to be fine, because everything was perfect.

Slowly, John got into a rhythm and Sherlock’s hand wrapped around the base of his own cock. He began to stroke it, slowly, with the time of John’s gentle thrusts. John saw what he was doing and batted Sherlock’s hand away, wrapping his own strong one around Sherlock’s aching, twitching length.

“Touch yourself again and I’ll make sure you don’t sit down for a week,” John teased. “I get to do that.”

True to his word, John stroked Sherlock eagerly. He was clearly on the verge of coming himself, but Sherlock knew John. John would hold back until Sherlock came first. Sherlock moaned, his breath catching in his throat when John’s hips rolled and the penetration hit him _just right._

“Gonna come for me?” John asked with a cheeky grin.

That grin sent Sherlock over the edge. He gasped and rolled his hips against John’s hand. He felt silly, almost, childish. John had only stroked his cock for a brief second and here he was coming like he had no control.

He felt John release inside of him, the full feeling enough to make his eyes roll back in his head, and to banish the self-depreciating thoughts in his head.

“John!” he yelled.

When Sherlock caught his breath and was finally able to open his eyes, he saw John flat against him, face pressed to his neck. He was still inside of Sherlock and his breath was coming in shallow pants.

“Was it good?” Sherlock whispered. “Was I too fast? I…”

“Hush before I spank you again,” John muttered, a grin on his face, but his eyes were still closed. “That was only our first time, tonight, love. We have many more to come.”


End file.
